


Just another cabbage fic

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cabbages, Masturbation, Other, Prison, he in jail bois, im sorry, just cabbages, this was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adachi gets a cabbage from Dojima as a gift.Adachi decides to fuck it.





	Just another cabbage fic

**Author's Note:**

> first of all  
im sorry  
second  
this is a joke

"Here, I got you a nice cabbage from Junes"

Adachi was sitting on the crappy prison chair, Dojima on the other side of the glass. He had been in this hellhole for 6 months now. The investigation was never finished and he had just been left there like an abandoned pet.  
"Hey, thanks alot! You know how much I love cabbages", Adachi smirked  
"Times up!"  
"I gotta go now, i'll visit you again soon. Maybe I could bring Nanako", said Dojima.  
"That would be nice"

Adachi was ready to go to bed. He looked at the cabbage and thought of sleeping with it  
So he did

When he woke up to the banging on his door, which happens everyday, he opened his eyes, but he felt something.. odd  
He had a boner.

"Fuck! How did this happen?", he wondered whilst staring at the cabbage that had rolled off the bed.  
His cock twitched looking at it.  
"What the fuck is wrong with me?"  
He took the cabbage and nibbled a hole into it, big enough to fit his member fully inside.  
"Here we go.." He put it inside and moaned immediately, but was quick enough to cover it up by biting his finger. Adachi started to thrust into the cabbage, hard. His finger started bleeding because of how roughly he had bitten into it. He was going to cum. Thanks to a cabbage. He wanted to save the regrets for later and focused on cumming.  
When he came it felt amazing, better than any female (or male). 

He threw the cabbage away after that.

\-----------------------------------------------------

A month later

"I got you another cabbage! This time Nanako picked the best one."


End file.
